A variety of prior art systems exist for terminating the ubiquitous twisted pair cables used in telecommunication systems with a connector suitable for insertion to a connector block comprised of a series of Insulation Displacement Connectors (IDCs). These prior art systems typically provide, within the connector housing, a means for retaining the cables within the housing, for example by means of collars or the like which, during assembly, encircle the cable thereby hindering its retraction from the connector housing. Additionally, to simplify the assembly of such connectors in the field, the connectors, which are typically of two part construction, typically comprise a series of bifurcated IDC connectors arranged in one side of the connector housing into which the ends of the twisted pairs of conductors can be inserted using a suitable tool. As is known in the art, such IDC connectors slice through the insulating covering of the individual conductors, thereby bringing the conductor into contact with the IDC connector. The IDC connectors are in turn connected to, or form part of, a terminal which is exposed along a front face of the connector, the terminals adapted for insertion into the connector block.
There are also disclosed prior art connectors which provide posts or the like around which the conductors can be arranged thereby improving to some degree the performance of the cable/connector as well as the strength of the assembled cable/connector.
However, the above discussed prior art devices typically untwist a relatively large amount of conductor from each twisted pair in order to align the conductor with and insert it into the provided IDC connector. Additionally, no effort is made in such prior art conductors to ensure that the point of contact between twisted pairs emerging from the exposed end of the cable, at least two of which must typically be crossed in order to be attached in the correct sequence with the IDC connectors, is minimised. Furthermore, the point of insertion of the individual conductors into the IDC connectors is typically arranged along a parallel line, which may give rise to unwanted cross-talk and the like thereby reducing performance of the connectors, especially at high frequencies.
As a result, the above discussed prior art devices are typically unsuitable for use in connectors which must meet the Category 6 performance standards.